The GalacticFall
by Lord Maximus
Summary: In one universe the Earth was invaded by the forces of Planet Fuse, causing heroes and villains to unite or fall. But Fuse was not the only destructive force in the universe and it was not the most dangerous. See what happens when Earth is invaded by the Galactic Empire. PART OF THE CHRONICLES OF THE APPRENTICE SERIES.


**The GalacticFall**

The Galactic Empire, led by the evil Darth Vader has travelled across the galaxy, devastating and conquering and its next target was Earth. Heroes and villains have united against the Empire to save the planet and stop the Empire. Only the Empire had almost the complete advantage due to its massive fleet, led by the nineteen kilometer long flagship and personal ship of Darth Vader himself, the _Executor_. In addition to the _Executor_ nineteen large Star Destroyers, numbering in different class and build hovered over the lands of the Earth as they launched wave after wave of air ships, ground transports, and massive walkers.

The people of the planet struggled with all their might to repel the invaders but they were losing.

 **Townsville**

"Keep fighting, girls!" Blossom shouted as she and her sisters shot through the air, taking out incoming TIE fighters and Bombers that attacked Townsville from above.

They fought with all their might, ever as the knife shaped form of the massive _Imperial_ Star Destroyer cut through the clouds, firing its deadly armaments at the three Powerpuff Girls, knocking them out of the sky and sending them spiraling down to the scorched streets. The Star Destroyer hovered ominously over Townsville to symbolize its victory.

 **Sector V**

"Get out through the secret tunnel!" Numbuh 1 shouted as the Imperial Walkers attacked the Treehouse on all sides.

Numbuh 4's right arm was burned from a blast shot while the rest of the Treehouse was burning.

"Computer, initiate the self-destruct! Nigel Uno, approve!"

"Hoagie Gilligan, approve!" Numbuh 2 shouted as he opened the escape hatch.

"Kuki Sanban, approve!" Numbuh 3 said, clutching her Rainbow Monkey as she hid behind Numbuh 4.

"Wallabee Beatles, approve!" Numbuh 4 shouted as he stayed near the window to shoot more Imperials until Numbuh 5 pulled him back.

"Abigail Lincoln, approve!" Numbuh 5 shoved Numbuh 4 down the hatch.

" **Self-Destruct Initiated!** "

"Numbuh 1, come on!" Numbuh 5 shouted as the KND leader hung back.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Numbuh 1 clutched his Mustard-gun as a wall was blown open.

"NUMBUH 1!"

 **Peach Creek**

Jimmy was crying as Stormtroopers dragged him into line with the other terrified children of Peach Creek Estates. None of them were able to move due to the sheer terror they felt as they saw their home being invaded.

 **Endsville**

"DIE YOU EVIL SCUM!" Hoss Delgado shouted before he was pelted with blaster bolts.

Endsville fell as quickly as the other cities and towns. From the window of her room Mandy watched the devastation with calm and cool detachment as she looked up at the massive knife shaped flagship in orbit of the planet.

"Someone's up there…They have almost more hate and anger than me." She whispered.

Such anger.

Such hate.

Such power.

 **Providence HQ**

Agent Six sliced apart five Stormtroopers and blocked more bolts with his sword. "The inner defenses are falling."

Rex smashed aside several more Stormtroopers with a massive metallic fist. "Come on! Is there no end to these guys?!"

 **Bellwood**

"TAKE THIS!" Cannonbolt slammed into an Imperial Walker, knocking it over.

"Just where did these guys come from?!" Kevin shouted as he knocked a Stormtrooper down.

"I don't know but they are not stopping." Gwen said as she blocked incoming blast fire with a wall of pure Mana.

From above TIE Bombers released proton bombs down on Bellwood, slowly burning it to the ground.

"We got to hurry and get everyone out!" Cannonbolt shouted.

 **Beach City**

Steven Universe watched with unparalleled terror as his home town was invaded by a force that was apparently made of humans, only they came in large ships with powerful weapons that destroyed the Gem Temple. The Crystal Gems had only barely managed escape with Steven's father Greg before the Temple had been bombed by bombers that flew overhead.

"Why? Why would someone do all this?"

 **Executor**

"Lord Vader, we have almost taken complete control of the planet but there are few pockets of resistance." Admiral Piett reported to the dark armored leader of the attacking fleet.

"Order all air units to continue attacking. Force them to fall back to protect the civilians and launch probing assaults as they retreat. Once they have been cornered we will strike."

 **Two Days Later  
Genius Grove  
Resistance Base**

The resistance had put up a considerable fight, especially with the giant mechs Megas and Titan lending their fire power but the Imperial Fleet simply unleashed a massive bombardment, slowing tearing them apart. The Earth Forces had barely been able to mount a counter attack in the last two days as the Empire continued invading already the rest of the planet had surrendered, tipping off the Empire of the location of the last pockets of resistance. The battle had not gone well for while the Resistance was mighty but the Empire was many.

Octus had been blown apart, causing Lane to fly in a rage to avenge him leading to his armored form being blasted by Imperial artillery.

Illana had been captured when her armor had been disabled by an EMP bomb.

Gwen Tennyson had lost an arm in an explosion.

Numbuh 2 had used an experimental aircraft to fight against the Imperials but his ship had been shot down by a strange looking and advanced TIE and torn apart by G-forces before he could bail out.

Numbuh 4 had leapt out to lead a counter-attack and disappeared, presumed killed in action.

Rex had been hit by a strange bolt that shut down all of his nanites, causing him to fall into a coma but they managed to reactivate him.

Only the Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack, Ben Tennyson, the Crystal Gems, Agent Six, and the last few bits of the Kids Next Door were the last of the Resistance holed up in their underground base that would soon be breached.

"The Plumbers, the Gem Homeworld, the Galvans, the Highbreed, TOM and the _Absolution_ …no contact from anyone out there, friendly or otherwise." Agent Six sighed, adjusting his tie as he stood up from his seat before the central computer in the command center.

The resistance had become desperate enough to begin contacting other worlds for aid. The Plumbers had at first promised to send a fleet to the planet's aid, but contact had been lost days ago. The Crystal Gems had even tried to contact Yellow Diamond in the hopes of arranging some kind of deal, anything to keep the Empire from conquering Earth.

"The Saturdays haven't reported in either." Ben reported, nursing a bruised head. "I even called in all my usual punching bags, including Vilgax. It's like these Imps have been all over the sector picking off everybody we know."

"So we can't count on support from the Cryptid populations either." Six surmised. "We're running out of resources and options, our only course may either be surrender or to initiate a long term insurgency movement focused more on building up assets over direct action."

Ben frowned. "So we hide in a hole in the ground."

"And use secrecy to remain in operation while we work on finding a more long term solution." Six crossed his arms, not backing down as one of the greatest heroes in the known universe glared at him. "I know it doesn't appease your desire for a more…direct approach Tennyson, but we might not have a choice."

Samurai Jack was sitting cross legged close by, meditating to maintain a state of serenity in spite of the circumstances. He opened his eyes as the two began to raise their voices and exhaled softly.

"Enough!" The usually soft spoken Samurai snapped and stood up, hanging his sword from his belt and folded his arms across his front while approaching them. "This bickering is as pointless as it is irksome. Benjamin, Agent Six may have the only plan that would not end with our immediate destruction. I am loathe to hide as you are, but this is not a conflict that can be solved with a few key battles. It is a conflict we will need to fight across the entire planet, and that will require time…and with hope enough time to release some of our friends."

Agent Six nodded and turned back to the computer, bringing up pictures of those confirmed captured. "The Empire has relocated Kiva to an orbital research station in order to obtain information on Megas. That might be a good first target once we're able to leave without being detected-"

Ben hushed the agent.

Six's brow furrowed a bit, thinking the teenager was about to initiate another argument. "Ben-"

"Shh!" Ben repeated the action, "Listen…"

The trio looked around the command center. Once a hidden bunker constructed as part of a project between the Plumbers and Providence, the room would usually have dozens of agents spread out across many terminals. Now it was just them and the silence…

Silence…

"The bombardment…" Jack realized, looking up. "It has ceased."

The empire had maintained a continuous bombardment of the region surrounding the resistance base, not yet aware of its exact position and choosing to simply burn away any ground that their prey could go to.

"That is not a good sign." Six reached for his sword. "Upgrade base alert status to yellow, stand by for evacuation orders. We need to assume the Empire is either close to finding us or already knows where we are."

"And the chances of them having just given up are unfortunately quite low." Jack agreed, "Benjamin, gather the others. We must prepare to transport our wounded if our location has been discovered."

Xxx

Throughout the base hundreds of people prepared for the worst. Soldiers set up barricades around the only main entrance while the wounded were relocated to a secret hangar filled with stealth vessels which had proven capable of remaining hidden from Imperial sensors. Most of the remaining defenders were members of the skeleton crew posted at the base prior to the resistance moving in, but several unique individuals had joined them in that time.

The survivors from the KND had made good use of higher quality materials, constructing more efficient weapons and vehicles. The three members of Sector V still among the resistance were particularly eager to avenge the deaths of Numbuhs 2 and 4, upgrading the rabbit shaped mech known as Hippy-Hop as well as their other 2x4 technology.

The Crystal Gems had provided Gem made weapons to supplement the resistance's arsenal. Peridot had been particularly useful in implementing upgrades while Lapis had proven to be a destructive force on the battlefield, but the latter was now hidden deep beneath the Atlantic Ocean where the resistance was preparing a new hidden base.

The Powerpuff Girls had recovered from their defeat in Townsville and had become three of the main powerhouses among Earth's defenders. Professor Utonium had unfortunately been captured by the Empire, who had become interested in the concept of creating super powered soldiers. Thankfully there were no such warriors flying down with Imperial flags, for if the Professor had broken there would have already been an army due to how easily acquired the ingredients were…aside from Chemical X of course.

Surprisingly there were also villains standing among Earth's last heroes. Mojo-Jojo, Princess, the Delightful Children and their Father, Cree Lincoln and the former Numbuh 274, even the Forever Knights and Roosters (the disavowed black ops division of the Plumbers) had willingly joined up. This provided the resistance with more manpower, but even the assistance of their former enemies had barely slowed the Empire down.

Ben had gathered Numbuh 1, Rex, Pearl, Garnet, Kevin Levin and Buttercup in the hangar filled with evacuation ships.

"Okay, the Imps might not be able to see the ships but they'll definitely see the hangar when we open up, so we need to be prepared to defend the escape ships until they're clear." Ben addressed the group.

"Do we even know that the Empire has found us?" Rex asked, sitting atop one of the ships.

"No, but we need to be ready for a large crowd the moment the alarms go off." Ben answered. "If they know where we are they are probably sending a large force about now."

"We can repel an attack force long enough, especially if they are forced to stick close to each other in short space." Garnet replied.

"We have-" Ben started but was cut off as the base started to shake again.

" _Imperial troops have entered the base! Imperial troops have entered the base!_ "

"They're here!" Kevin gritted his teeth, ready for some action and to make them pay for what they did to Gwen.

The hangar was suddenly filled with refugees rushing to the ships as the remaining heroes and former villains gathered to hold them.

"Pearl, wait! I want to help!" Steven wanted to stay behind and help but Pearl quickly put him and Peridot on the nearest ship and shut the door as everyone else stood ready.

"It's too quiet." Samurai Jack whispered.

And then they felt it.

The cold.

This feeling instantly came with an ominous breathing sound.

 _Oooo-Purr_

And from out of the doors walked someone who did not look a bit like a Stormtrooper.

At first it looked like a man but that was where the similarities ended.

He wore a black helmet and a fierce looking mask showing only black reflective lenses and a triangular mouth piece that emitted a harsh breathing sound. He was almost two feet tall, dressed completely in black from head to toe. He wore black armor along with a long flowing cape that reached the ground with a life support system attached to his chest.

From him came an aura of evil that made all but the greatest villains of the world pale in comparison. There was no way to tell if the being before them was even alive, save the strange breathing. Even heroes such as Ben 10, Samurai Jack, and composed fighters like Agent Six felt a chill as they looked upon the creature before them. Numbuhs 1, 3, and 5 were visibly trembling at the sight of this man, seeing him as something to be feared greatly.

Even the Crystal Gems, warriors that had lived for thousands years had only felt an aura of such darkness in the face of only few enemies.

This was no ordinary man standing before them.

He was something else.

A seemingly pure incarnation of evil.

"Your attempts to flee are as futile as your resistance. Now you will surrender or you all shall die." The monster in dark armor stated, his voice cold and metallic.

Not an ounce of humanity was heard in it.

Samurai Jack calmly unsheathed his sword. "Who are you? Why do you bring such destruction down upon us?"

"I am Lord Vader. This world is now part of the Galactic Empire. From this point forward your planet and its people will service us. Obey and you shall live." Vader pointed straight at Jack. "Resist you shall suffer greatly before death releases you from this world."

Ben held up his Omnitrix. "And you have five minutes to get off our planet before I- urk!"

The boy grasped at his neck as he was lifted off of the ground. Vader held out one gloved hand, Force choking the life out of the young hero.

"BEN!" Rex shouted.

Buttercup's eyes glowed brightly before she fired her optical energy beams at the dark lord. Vader relinquished his grasp on Ben before he could snap the boy's neck and raised his lightsaber, positioning it to deflect the beam back at the group. Agent Six performed a handless cartwheel to dodge this and unsheathed both of his swords.

"Ben!" Agent Six shouted. "Right now it would be a very good time for you to use Alien X."

"Been…trying." Ben coughed. "Stupid watch keeps changing me to something else."

"Your theatrics shall not save you." Vader declared, stepping forward.

Jack immediately stepped forward and held his sword in a defensive stance. "And your dark powers shall not be our undoing, dark lord." He narrowed his eyes and began to circle with Vader, both combatants locking gazes. "Agent Six, take the others and go. I will hold him off."

"Not happening!" Ben yelled, slamming one hand down on the Omnitrix and vanishing in a flash of green, being replaced by a tall humanoid alien made of green crystal… "Diamondhead!"

Pearl unsheathed a pair of curved swords from across her back. "We face him together, Jack!"

Garnet growled and slammed her fists together while Amethyst cracked her whip once. "Yeah! Let's take him!"

Numbuh 1 glanced over at Numbuh 3, whispering softly. "Numbuh 3, get Hippy Hop."

The Chinese-American girl nodded urgently and ran off to the back of the hangar while Numbuhs One and Five pulled out their weapons and stood with the others. Rex turned his arm into a large sword and immediately flipped the weapon around, converting it into a large, rotating saw blade.

"Your weapons and skills shall become useful additions to the Empire," Vader declared, "But all of it pales in comparison to the power of the dark side."

"Yeah, yeah, heard that a million times since you chumps showed up." Diamondhead growled, his arms turning into elongated blades. "Get him!"

Kevin stood back and observed the fight as the others charged forward, his eyes following the red energy blade as Vader parried a strike from Jack and pushed the Samurai back without even touching him. Jack slid across the floor but maintained his footing and retaliated, the celestial power of his sword enabling it to easily match the lightsaber. Vader stepped back as Diamondhead stabbed down into the floor where he had been standing. When the dark lord attempted to cut through the organic crystal being his lightsaber was only partially successful, cracking the surface but not severing the limb as Diamondhead backed up.

"Hah! That tickled," Diamondhead smirked.

Vader did not attempt to attack with his lightsaber again, instead he lashed out with a powerful mental attack that caused Diamondhead to fall to his knees, grasping his head to try and block out the pain.

"You are nothing but a child playing with a gun, thinking it's a toy." Vader waved his hand and sent Diamondhead flying back into the wall with a Force push.

Vader then twisted his body, blocking a slash from Pearl as she leapt in. She utilized her dancing and agility to launch a full scale assault but Vader blocked, parried or dodged. It was astonishing that a human could go toe to toe with a Gem but Vader was not only skilled he was as strong as a Gem. Garnet lunged forward to punch Vader who grabbed Pearl by the wrist, throwing her at Garnet, knocking the Gems down.

He then used the Force to knock away Amethyst's whip and knocked her away with the wave of his hand. Vader then spun, blocking as slash from Jack's sword and dodging a slash at his head from Six. Both the Samurai and the Agent teamed up and attacked Vader at once, the three of them engaging in a dazzling art of swordplay. Jack for his part was astounded by how skilled Vader was with his glowing sword.

The dark lord utilized brute strength and aggression and managed to combine it with precision and graceful coordination that made him more skilled than almost any opponent Jack had faced. It showed as Vader launched a deadly kick that almost broke both of Six's arm as he blocked and launched a powerful chop that Jack barely blocked. Vader spotted the three Powerpuff Girls flying at him and held out his hand, unleashing a powerful Force push that slammed into the three with the power of a bull and sent them flying all the way across the hangar. The Dark Lord of the Sith then stepped back as Rex swung his giant sword down, missing Vader who slid behind him and used him as a shield against Jack and Six.

Rex spun around to slice Vader in half but the Dark Lord held out his hand and launched Rex back, sending him flying at Jack and Six who quickly dodged the flying Rex. Numbuhs 1 and 5 shot at him but he casually deflected their lasers with his lightsaber, knocking both weapons out of their hands with casual indifference. Pearl summoned her spear as she, Jack, and Six charged Vader to overwhelm him but the dark lord spun around, meeting their attacks head on. His lightsaber constantly switched hands as he blocked, parried, deflected, slashed, and thrust as fought between the three warriors that tried to defeat him.

"Just what is this guy?" Amethyst watched in disbelief as a single supposed human fought three of the best fighters in the world, one of them being a Gem. "How can a human put up this much of a fight?"

"He is no ordinary human." Garnet said darkly. "He is something else."

Jack was panting slightly now as he and Six both blocked a powerful blow from Vader that caused them to stagger back. He was sure if they were not as skilled as they were Vader would have killed them by now.

As it stood it seemed as all they could hope to reach was a stalemate.

At least that was what Jack thought until Hippy-Hop, Numbuh 3's personal mech broke through the wall of the hangar and charged at Vader like a raging bull.

"Pull back!" Six shouted as he, Jack, and Pearl disengaged Vader to avoid getting stomped.

Kevin threw a crate Vader, knocking him down just as Hippy-Hop was right on top of him.

Vader looked up and held up one hand.

CRASH!

"Did that do it?" Amethyst asked after seeing Hippy-Hop land straight on the creep.

"I do not know." Jack said, looking carefully.

"Numbuh 3 are you all right?" Numbuh 1 called out.

There was only silence.

"Kuki?" Nigel and Abby asked at the same time, becoming very afraid for their friend.

And then…

Hippy-Hop was slowly lifted up as its cockpit opened and shot Numbuh 3 out who screamed as she fell towards the others. Underneath the rabbit shaped mech Vader slowly stood up, holding out one hand as Hippy-Hop was slowly crushed by an invisible grip like an aluminum can. Vader stood up and casually lowered his hand, dropping Hippy-Hop who landed behind him with a loud crash as if to show them something.

And it was a message:

 _You cannot win_.

"If that can't stop him what can?" Amethyst said as the hangar became filled with laser bolts from Stormtroopers who rushed to assist their master.

"Not us. We have to move!" Garnet shouted.

Vader strolled forward as the resistance fighters fell back into last remaining ship. As he boarded the ship Jack spared one last look at Vader as it took off.

The leader of the 501st stopped next to Vader, bowing his head. "My lord, we will dispatch an airstrike immediately."

But Vader had other ideas. "That will be unnecessary, Commander. The resistance will not be leaving the planet yet."

Vader strolled forward into the base, stopping in the command room and spotted a single blond haired girl who looked at him as he entered.

The one who gave away the location of the base.

The one who's potential for darkness was a close match for his own.

"Your service today will not be forgotten." Vader stated. "You have much potential."

"And you look like someone to talk to about said potential." Mandy replied, looking the dark lord in the face.

And for just a single second she shivered, feeling actual fear as she looked upon him.

"If you seek to learn your powers from me, be warned, for I am not a kind master and should you prove weak in anything you will die." Vader warned.

"I wasn't looking for someone to hold my hand." Mandy replied.

"Then come." Vader gestured for her to follow as the Master and his new Apprentice slowly walked out of the underground base.

There was much more to do.


End file.
